Waltz Lessons
by AmanoTsubaki
Summary: Ikki has gotten himself in another mess, and this time, Kazu's coming along too. Can the bird-brained boy and the shy speedster figure out how to dance? Maybe with some help... Ikki x Kazu; Spitfire x Sano Yaoi Chapter 1 editted!


Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Yeah, I should totally get to editing the actual first chapter of Wind God's Embrace, but this idea came into my idea when Rweon and I were watching So You Think You Can Dance. And, well, Ikki x Kazu is all that's in my head, so…. I hope you enjoy this distraction!

Pairings: Spitfire x Sano; Ikki x Kazu

Disclaimer (I feel so embarrassed…. How could I forget this… TT): I do not own Air Gear. Its fantastic author and artist is Oh! Great! And anyways, if I could draw like that, I wouldn't writing this…would I? wink

Waltz Lessons

Kazu and Ikki approached the grand condominium warily. Inside dwelled the two flamiest, most flamboyant men in the A.T. world. Hell, probably the whole world. As they walked up to the elevator, Kazu hesitated and took a step back, ready to bolt. Ikki, with all his knowledge of the creature known as Kazu, grabbed the blonde by his wrist and hauled him into the menacing elevator. They both stood awkwardly next to each other, trying to remember the odd sequence of events that got them into this mess.

FLASHBACK

"So, now for the next order of business for the student council - the cultural festival. Ahem, well, it seems everyone has turned in their proposals except for Class 2-5," the student council president announced.

The two representatives from 2-5, Kensuke and Mitsumi, fidgeted awkwardly as they looked at the list of already taken activities on the blackboard: Maid Café, Takoyaki Stand, Cosplay Café, Class Play, Kissing Booth, etc. They had gotten so distracted by Kogarasumaru's conquests they had completely forgotten to plan for the festival. Mitsumi rose shakily to her feet and announced with a soft trembling voice the activity they hastily produced, just moments before the meeting.

"Umm…. Class 2-5 will be doing ….umm….Ballroom Tea."

The president adjusted his glasses as he asked,

"And what exactly is this 'Ballroom Tea'?"

Mitsumi squeaked. Her legs began to tremble and her stomach started to churn from the question. Feeling an overwhelming shyness, she nudged her fellow representative Kensuke discretely in the ribs with her elbow. Urging him to answer.

"Well, we'll have teas and cakes sold in the classroom and a centerpiece couple dance traditional ballroom in the middle of the room… Other couples can join in, of course…

"Proposal approved. Is there anything else? No? Then, meeting adjourned."

All members of the council rose to their feet and ambled out the meeting room with Mitsumi and Kensuke trudging slightly behind.

"Kensuke, who's going to be the centerpiece dance couple?" Mitsumi looked worry as she quickly ran a list of appropriate girls through her head.

"Well, ballroom is Western… Food shouldn't be a problem, but where are we going to find a couple who can look good and authentic…"

The two paused, they were now walking pass the track field. The A.T. team, Kogarasumaru, was playing an amateur game of Foot Air-ball, and it was quite a sight, as always. There was Onigiri with his unique style of skating, more amusing than awe-inspiring, but one always had to wonder how he managed to stay on one A.T. with his head. Then there was Buccha, charging forward with his impressive bulk, knocking everyone away as he rushed to the almond-shaped ball.

"You fucking dumbasses! Get the fucking ball from the fucking fatty!"

Mitsumi and Kensuke stared. There was Akito, the cutest and more child-like student in their school cursing violently at him teammates with a raging killing aura surrounding him.

"Oi, oi! Agito! Chill! Kazu! Catch!" And there was the captain of the team, Ikki. Looking as cocky and always. Mitsumi and Kensuke gaped in amazement as Ikki effortlessly caught the ball in midair and threw it powerfully the next nanosecond.

However, Mitsumi and Kensuke found themselves the targets of a dangerously fast ball traveling at xxx miles per hour. They froze with fear, but Kensuke was able to pull himself out of the stupor to shield Mitsumi with his body. Clutching their eyes shut, they waited tensely for the high speed impact.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The two tentatively opened their eyes to see a hatless Mikura Kazuma standing in front of them with the aforementioned dangerous flying object in his hands.

"Ah, sorry about that. It's a bit rough here, so you might want to move a bit…"

"Hey, Kazu! Whatcha doing? Ball too fast for you?" Ikki strolled over to the threesome jauntily, hands, which had a suspiciously familiar white hat, folded behind his head.

"Me too slow? You mean your throws were too bad. Couldn't you see me over there?"

"Ha! How could the great and talented Ikki ever throw a bad throw?!"

"Do you have crapholes for eyes?! You almost hit – "

"Naw, you were too slow…"

As the two Stormriders stood glaring at each other, Mitsumi faintly noticed that Kazu looked very Western with his blonde hair and round blue eyes. Kensuke also slowly became aware of how good Ikki looked very good next to Kazu. Ikki's stance was proud and straight, exactly how a duke should carry himself. Their thoughts synchronized lightening fast, and they gave each other a quick look before they acted. Mitsumi grabbed Ikki's hands, which had fallen to his side during the argument, Kazu's white hat lying on the grass, and Kensuke grabbed Kazu's. Logic being that Ikki could never refuse a request from cute, shy girl like Mitsumi, and Kazu listened to Ikki. This was the only way.

"Ah…Ikki…Umm…" Mitsumi blushed as prettily as she could. "The class needs some help for the cultural festival and…well…"

"Just ask away! There's nothing the great Ikki can't do!"

"Could you dance a waltz with Kazu?!" Mitsumi squeaked it out before looking down. Time froze. Then, hell broke loose. Buccha, Onigiri, and even Agito, who had been listening in curiously, sped away as fast as they could, hastily giving excuses as they skated away. Kazu tried to run away with them, but Kensuke firmly anchored the skinny boy down. Kazu struggled a bit, shooting desperate glances at Ikki who was like stone, before screaming,

"Why Ikki and me?! We're both guys!"

Mitsumi turned to look tearily at Kazu. He could feel himself weakening under the pitiful gaze. Damn his older sister and all her rules of "What not to do to girls."

"But…but…Kazu, you're the only one in the whole school who looks Western! And Ikki's leader of Kogarasumaru… So, it would be good publicity! Please!" Mitsumi pleaded with Kazu, who was still fighting an internal battle between his desire to keep his manliness intact and his sister's rules. Then, Ikki made the decision for both of them.

"So, Kazu's wearing the dress, right?"

END FLASHBACK

Kazu glared darkly at Ikki, while muttering,

"Why do I have to wear the dress?"

END

See Volume 10, Chapter 86

Ah yes, an end to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! It has now been beta'd so, boo-yeah… I'm sorry, I should be working on my other story… But life ate me… The second chapter should be out soon-ish… I'll try to write more quickly!


End file.
